Siblings
by LunaSuki
Summary: Temari Diary! Its hilarious.
1. Entry 1

Temari's Diary/Journal

Entry 1: Let's get a few things straight

Dear Diary,

yes, I know. I'm Temari from the Sand Village. I'm feared by almost everyone I meet and can kill almost anyone I want to. But deal with it, I have a diary, I have two brothers, one wears make-up and plays with dolls, I'm sorry 'puppets.' Yeah right! I seriously think Kankuro is gay.

But my other brother, Gaara, he has a fucking demon inside him. He can be creepy but he needs me. I'm his older sister. I will put in her not only everything that happens to me, but my thought and my dreams because there is too much shit that goes on. I need a place to put all of it so my head doesn't explode with these crazy thoughts.

Lets see it I can handle this. Well this is my first entry and I wanted to finsh by saying two things,

1: Kankuro and Gaara are sleeping now but if I find out they read this their asses are mine.

And 2: What do you think about my first entry?

-Temari


	2. Entry 2

center Entry 2: Mid-night Snack /center 

Dear Diary,

Have you ever had a sudden urge to eat. Well let me tell you, I'm a girl and with being a girl comes with the whole package: boobs, longs hair, slimmer bodies, and, the unfortunate, period. Yep! That's right. That's the thing that most girls hate, especially nin girls. We probably hate it the most because when you are backfliping, spliting, and jumping over 15 feet in the air, your pad can move and that can mean stains. Oh my god! I remember once, I was fighting this girl right and Gaara and Kankuro was with me. The girl did a back flip and when she landed there was a stain on her pants, embarressing. And if that wasn't bad enough, Kankuro pointed it out. he yelled, "Hey, girl! You've sprung a leak!" If you saw her face you'ld think it'll never get back to its original color.

Okay enough with bad memories. So like right now I've got mine. Do you know how bad it is to get your's when you have two brothers. All right, so it was mid-night and I had a sudden craving for strawberry ice cream. Why strawberry, I don't know. but I wanted strawberry ice cream. So I went down stairs to our kitchen and soon found out that there was no ice cream. No strawberry, no chocolate, no vanilla. And you want to know why? Its because Gaara ate it all. That little worm ate all my ice cream. I saw him sitting on the counter with a strawberry mustache and a giant spoon with a hunk of ice cream on it. And before I could do anything, he ate the rest like a monster! Then if that wasn't enough, he hopped off the counter, went right up to me with a mustache of ice cream, and licked it off, in my face! I know I'm his sister and I'm supposed to love him, but he has messed with me so much, its on.

And after looking at him lick it off of his face, I wanted ice cream so badly. So I had to walk to the corner store, at the middle of the night. Do you know how scary it would be to see me, the most feared kunoichi in the village, in the middle of the night, walk into your store. But, okay, when I'm in this 'condition' I can be very scary. The first store I walked to the freezer and checked it out, they didn't have it. I was seriously pissed. I knocked down all the cans on the wall behind me then stormed away. The next store, thank you god, they had some. But if you saw the face of the chashier. He was holding back a laugh, until I yelled at him, then he was holding back tears. Like I said, I can be scary. Well, I finally got home to my precious ice cream. I was so happy, all night I sat in the living room, on MY couch. See all three of us have our own couch. Mine is the one with the most cushion. Gaara's is the normal one. And kankuro's is like a board, its so flat and hard. Well I was sitting on my couch, eating strawberry ice cream, watching some movies. It was very relaxing. But I swear kankuro was watching me. I heard a laugh. But it doesn't matter, I'll get him for it tommorow just like I'll right tommorow. Night!

-Temari

--------------------------------------------------

what do you all think? Like it so far? If you do then tell me. I want to know.


End file.
